


case three: killers

by lovetodt



Series: Hunter [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>过渡一下……带着foyet去杀人……</p>
            </blockquote>





	case three: killers

已经3月了，还在下雪。

Billy Kronk缩在羽绒服里，出了一身汗好不容易把车从厚厚的积雪里扒出来，医院刚刚联系他说有黑帮斗殴，送进来一大批伤员，人手实在不够，让他马上过去增援。

虽然Billy想说，大雪天的斗什么殴啊，好好呆着家里看电视多好啊，这个月都第三次了。还好路上扫雪都挺快的，也没啥结冰之类。

但这就是Chicago，真的没什么好奇怪的。

Billy事实上也不是特别着急，这年头的黑帮斗殴似乎也不怎么想闹出人命，一般都是橡皮子弹，冬天衣服穿得又厚，连警察都懒得在他们冲突的时候去自找麻烦。也就是人多一点，没几个重伤的。

一边开着车一边听着收音机。

这次似乎又是在南边，正赶上警察换班，枪声响了有半个小时，等到警察们姗姗来迟，基本上只剩下一地狼藉。还真有运气不好的倒霉鬼当场丧命。然后各大医院的急诊室突然就挤满了各种不小心摔伤肩膀上一片淤青的、不小心拿笔捅穿了自己大腿的……彼此之间还时不时吵几句。

Billy到医院的时候，看见的就是这么个场景。

门口围了一圈警察，查了他的证件才放他进门。一进去就看见个头上缠得和木乃伊似的大个子正怒气冲冲地对着个坐在轮椅上腿裹得有两个大的吼着，被吼的那个也没顾自己腿压根落不了地的抓着对方领子想起来。外面的警察没有进来阻止的意思，而几个保安都没拉住。

Billy只觉得一阵头疼，冲过去把一个按回轮椅，另一个扔回椅子上，“要打出去打，别在这里吵。”

两个人大概是都被他刚好扯到了伤口，乖乖地在各自的位子上龇牙咧嘴不说话了。

“什么情况？”他一边换衣服一边问。

“几个皮外伤的已经处理了，那个在等着做CT。”护士指了指那个此刻抱着头不说话的家伙，“里面有个刀伤严重的，等你联合上台。”

“我是说外面那是什么情况？”实在是被各种执法部门折腾怕了，Billy指了指门外围着的那圈。

“听说死了个警察，轻伤的都已经给他们带回去问话了，等会这几个脱离危险他们也全部要带走。”

“不是说警察等完事后才过去的吗？卧底？”

“我怎么会知道？”

“等一下，刀伤？”Billy低头翻了下病历，又转头看了看裹着纱布的那两位，“这两个倒是枪伤……他们什么时候开始也用刀了？”

 

（1）  
Hotch窝在沙发上，电视里的画面已经在各种新闻台之间转过了一轮。

金融危机、国际油价、暴风雪警告、超市打折……

Rossi戳了戳他的大腿，Hotch懒散地看了他一眼，没有什么动作。Rossi叹了口气，翻出笔记本开始敲字。Hotch最近兴致不高，其实他也清楚按时间来看，大概到了要找个人来点刺激的时候。

“联系一下Foyet看他在哪里，我们去找点事情做。”Hotch终于下了决心站起来，“我去收拾一下。”

Rossi拖出了聊天框。

Foyet的回复之快让人怀疑他是不是也无聊到在盯着电脑。

“Chicago。Aaron，Foyet说他的Chicago。”

“哦，那边有什么案子吗？”Hotch已经换上了西装，脑子里过了一遍刚刚看的新闻，“不是还在下雪吗……他在那里做什么，不然挑个暖和的地方算了。”

“Chicago倒的确算得上美国连环杀手的起源地了，目前我们承认的美国第一个连环杀手Henry Howard Holmes……”

“Dave，我知道他的生平。”Hotch无奈地打断他，“一百多年前的死人就不要拿出来说了，我要还活着的。”

“根据活着的、目前在Chicago的连环杀手George Foyet的消息说，Chicago警方正在全力侦破一起黑帮斗殴案件。”Rossi看了看Foyet发过来的文字。

“无聊。”Hotch皱了下眉，“一把抓了往监狱里一扔算完，反正也没有无辜的，浪费资源，他就为了这个呆在那里？”

“他们在黑帮斗殴现场发现了两个警察，一个死两天了，一个目前重伤昏迷。抓紧去的黑帮成员审几轮了，都说不知道是怎么回事。Foyet说，你有兴趣可以去看看——为什么他不问我？”

Hotch终于有了点兴趣，走过来站在他身后，“所以他为什么在那里？”

“他说他在寻找Devil……算了，Aaron，既然我们对于去哪里完全没有计划，你也得允许Foyet过得随意点，不是你让他先找个地方渡假吗。”

“看来他这Devil挺不怕冷的。”Hotch也不想对Foyet所谓的解释发表看法，“那两个警察有什么值得我们去看的？”

“一周前，某地铁站发现两具流浪汉尸体，一具死了三天，一具刚咽气。二十天前，早上有人路过某公园，发现了两具尸体，身份不明，一个法医鉴定死了两天，另一个撑到了医院，但没能问话。不过目前警方还没有把案件联系起来——可Foyet觉得是他的同类在游戏。”

“去看一看。”Hotch点头，“让他黑进去把资料弄出来。”

 

（2）  
如果说Chicago还有什么让Hotch觉得冒着严寒来这里也算值得，那必然是这里的食物。意大利人不仅带来了黑手党，也带来了他们的美食。

刚烤好的pizza发出诱人的香甜，厚厚的芝士拉出白色的丝，在飞机上没吃什么的Hotch已经迫不及待地啃了一大半。

“这种味道也不错。”Foyet看着他，兴致勃勃地从自己盘子里又切了一块递过去。

Hotch完全没有拒绝的意思，含糊着重重点头，就着Rossi的杯子喝了口味道奇特的酒精饮料将嘴里的东西咽下去，“都有些什么消息？”

“警方私下在试图从黑帮内部搞到消息，不过至今没有解释这两名警察为啥会出现在那里。”Foyet看了看四周，把手里的东西递过去小声说，“但这个不是重点，看照片。”

Hotch和Rossi凑过去看他小心翼翼拿出来的东西，极富冲击感的尸检照片放在三个人的食物之间，大量的创口和淤青布满了整具尸体，连头部都已经难以辨认，Hotch又咬了一口pizza，“Foyet这真的不是你干的吗？”

“我对流浪汉没有兴趣，而且我也没有把人揍成这样过。”Foyet翻了下一张照片，“这是和他一起发现的另一具尸体，死亡时间比他早两天。”

Hotch皱了皱眉，虽然同样是流浪汉不修边幅的样子，这张照片上的尸体却显得干净很多，脖子上的痕迹显示很可能是一击致命。

“虽然这一地区严格来说一直都不安全，但对他们来说到应该算是舒适区域。”Rossi拿了张地图比划着，“不合常理。不过我想两个流浪汉，大概警方也没多重视。”

“是。”Foyet点头，“连受害者信息都没法确认，恐怕也没打算认真查，而且这不是案发现场。第二起案子新闻有报道，说是晨练者在公园发现了两具尸体，不过没有后续报道——我怀疑那种太阳下山之后连警察都不敢进去的公园怎么会有晨练者。然后就是这一次了，终于他们不得不重视了。”

“从流浪汉到警察，这升级很快。”Hotch轻轻摇头，“三次案件相隔多久？”

“三周前，八天前，昨天。”Rossi也拧紧了眉头，“如果是同一个人在下手，下一次案件不会很久。”

Hotch戳了番茄酱在地图上描抛尸地点，“不管是从地点还是受害者来看，凶手都是黑人男性，这个地区出没的白人太显眼了，不可能不被注意到。问题是——”

“是一个人还是两个人。”Rossi接了下去，“两具尸体的MO完全不一样，严重的精神分裂者？不太合理，如果精神状况差到了这个地步，他的行为应该混乱得多。但也很难想象这样两个人会结伴作案，不过Foyet你是什么时候觉得有问题的？”

“第二起案子。”Foyet指了指地图，“报道的时候给了现场照片，从当时伤者的情况来看，现场的血太少了、而且动手的人绝没打算让他活着，另一具尸体又太干净。两具死亡方式、时间都不同的尸体同时被抛尸……怎么说，感觉不太对。”

“一个暴力的控制者和懦弱却冷静的跟随者？”Rossi皱眉，很快摇头，“不，似乎更像是……”

“冷静的控制者和他暴力的随从。”Hotch转头看向窗外，“不太常见。”

Rossi有些遗憾，“这样的人在黑帮组织里其实很显眼，可惜没法直接去问话。”

“所以你喜欢哪一个？”Hotch转头看Foyet。

“什么？”

“挑一个。”Hotch盯着他，慢慢舔了舔嘴唇上残留的酱汁，“冷静的控制者，还是他暴力的随从。”

 

(3)  
深夜的地铁振动着驶过高架，上面几乎没有什么人，融化的雪水沿着画满涂鸦的路沿滴下去，桥下一片泥泞。

桥边阴暗的小巷旁停着辆熄火的破车，Foyet裹着一堆衣服缩在后座，不怎么确定的探头看窗外的一片荒凉，“你们肯定这能行？”

“这里离第一次案发现场很近。”Hotch擦拭着手里的枪，“另外两次的抛尸地点都离地铁不远，我相信他们的活动范围就在这附近。”

“而且他们的行为升级很快，作案时间间隔迅速缩短，受害者从流浪汉到警察，他们等不了多久就会再次动手。而且从尸体情况来看，他们至少将被害者扣押了两到三天。所以——”Rossi朝Hotch笑了笑，“今天或者明天。”

“如果不是冬天我绝对不会同意这个点来这里。”Foyet嘀咕着，“这个区太危险了。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来还真是……”Hotch转头看了看他，摇头，“现在在作案的这两位论危险性远比不上曾经的你。不过我确实很好奇是什么让你收手了……”

Foyet看了他一眼，动了动嘴唇，最终却只是眼神黯了下去，没说什么。

不算远的路口转过来一辆警车。

Foyet有些紧张地咽了下口水，整个人又往下缩了缩。

Hotch皱着眉盯着，对方显然没有注意到这么一辆盖着积雪、看上去已经快报废的破车，一点没有停下来的意思。

“追上去？”Rossi的手摸向了车钥匙，也拧起了眉头。

“什么？”Foyet大惊，几乎跳了起来，“我以为我们的目标不是袭警啊？”

“没开警灯。”Hotch摇摇头，拿起一旁的望远镜看过去，“没有车牌，连车灯都没开，除非是特殊任务，否则这不符合警方巡逻或者办案要求。”

“什么意思？”

“警方有没有提到过上一起案件里有警车丢失？”Rossi熟练地打着了火，同样没有开灯悄无声息地在黑暗中远远跟着。

“没有。”Foyet攥紧了手里的刀，往嘴里塞了把药片，很快呼吸开始急促起来，“你是说他们偷了车？”

“下次把你这习惯挪到动手之后。”Rossi不太乐意地撇嘴，“等会做干净点。”

“放心好了。”Foyet罩上了面具，“干这个，我才是专家——我们真的要复制他们的模式吗？我对把人揍上两天没什么兴趣。”

“本来我是这么打算的。”Hotch舔着嘴唇，将电台调到了警方内线，显然警方并没有布置什么行动，他整个人明显兴奋起来，“不然怎么提醒我们迟钝的警方这里有两个连环杀手……不过既然他们偷了警车那事情就好办多了。”

Foyet咽了下唾沫，“哪个归我？”

“我相信那位控制者不会把选择的权利交给他暴躁而很可能思维极其混乱的随从。”Hotch的枪已经上了膛，他摇下了车窗，完全不在意外面的风雪，“而干掉他的随从他很可能也不会停下来，但是干掉他，这位随从大概会弃车——别让他跑了。Dave，我们上。”

“准备了，Aaron。”Rossi一边猛地提速，一边突然打开了远光灯。

Hotch哼了声算是回答。

大概是被后视镜的灯光晃花了眼，前方的警车车速慢了几秒，Rossi已经乘着对方没来得及做出反应从左侧逼了过去。

甚至在Foyet反应过来之前，Hotch已经开了枪。

就算是在行进中，他的子弹也准确地击碎车窗穿过了目标的颅骨。然后那辆失去操纵者的警车往右偏斜，猛烈地撞击在电线杆上。

“George，上。”Rossi已经停下了车，Hotch的目光还在盯在那边，刚刚被他击杀的目标看上去20来岁，左额上开了个洞，血和脑浆迅速地糊了满脸。

Foyet抓着自己的刀下了车。

事情比他想象的还要顺利，副驾驶那一侧的车门在撞击中有些变形，他裹着一身黑过去的时候，这位看上去远比自己强壮的家伙砸碎了车窗，还在惊慌地试图逃出来。从车窗看进去，Foyet能看到大量的垃圾食品、色情杂志、绳子、胶带，还有好几把刀。

他撇了撇嘴，看上去Hotch没找错人。于是他也懒得废话，走上前去轻松地割开了对方的脖子。

迅速的回到Rossi车上，坐在前座的两位正激烈的吻在一起。

Foyet扶额，瞬间有把这两位也捅死的冲动，“……我们是不是应该先从犯罪现场逃走？”

Hotch终于舍得放开Rossi，“走。”

 

（4）  
“Foyet，我不是说过你想去哪里去哪里吗？不必跟着我们，有事我会找你。”Hotch对于被吵醒显然十分不满，他在半梦半醒间不乐意地对着手机嘀咕着。

“你们能不能稍微关心一下案情进展？”电话对面的George Foyet有点抓狂的意思。

“为什么？警方找你了？”Hotch回想了一下，觉得应该不会有什么问题，翻了个身推了推手臂还搭在他身上的Rossi。

Rossi亲了亲他的脖子，手臂往下挪了挪，“再睡会。”

“没有。可是警方发布警告认为有连环杀手在南部街区杀人，他们希望当地居民夜晚出门要小心。”Foyet快速地说着，“还有之前幸存的那位警察没挺过去。”

“哦。那里不是本来夜晚出门就要小心，我们还帮忙解决掉了一个威胁者……不过这关你什么事，你难道还有必须要去那里办的事情？”Hotch闭着眼，几乎要再次睡着。

“……真的不用去打探一下具体情况？”Foyet问，“或者去参加一下这位警察的葬礼？”

“不。”Hotch坚决地制止他，“别干傻事。”

“好吧，呃，只是……我一直在看新闻，觉得你说得没错。”Foyet深吸了口气，“把警方耍得团团转，让他们以为已经死了的人在杀人似乎比让他们知道人是我杀的却抓不到我还要让人兴奋。”

“嗯。”Rossi的手拍着他的腰，Hotch往那边又凑了凑，“看着就行了，George。记住，想要不被警方注意到，就千万不要联络他们……下次我们找个FBI介入了的案子。”  
Rossi不满的拿过他的手机挂断，“和Foyet哪有这么多话说。”

“只是怕他做多余的事情。”Hotch伸手摸到遥控器打开了电视，“虽然有无数种方法说服警方他在栽赃，至少目前我还不想进入他们视线，而且Foyet现在很听话也好用。”

当地的新闻画面正好是前一天他们离开的地方，拉起的警戒线，进出的办案人员，甚至还能看见地上的血迹，著名主播在提醒大家夜晚出行务必小心之类。

Hotch的目光被吸引住，透过镜头能更加清晰的看到夜晚被黑暗掩盖的街景。

脑海中几乎能将发生过的一切画面重现，那些子弹从枪口呼啸而出击碎车窗之后旋转着击中目标的瞬间。片刻之后Hotch的呼吸慢慢急促起来，他用力闭上眼摇了摇头，喃喃道，“不难理解大家都喜欢回到案发现场或者留下点什么来唤醒回忆和幻想，不过就算意识到有连环杀手作案，没有更多案件他们大概也不会通知FBI。”

“哦？”Rossi睁开了眼睛，“所以你想干点什么？”

Hotch笑了，扶住他的脸凑上去亲吻，Rossi立即毫不客气地加深这个吻，直到两个人都气喘吁吁之后终于满意地放开他。

Hotch低语，“Dave，我没有这种需求。你已经足够唤醒那些回忆和幻想了。”

“看起来你终于满足了？”Rossi摸着他从手腕一直蔓延到手臂的淤青和划痕，“还疼吗？”

“别这么说，Dave。”Hotch颤抖着喘息起来，他将下身贴了过去，“我很肯定我的血还在沸腾。”

Rossi准确地握住了在磨蹭自己的柱状物，抚弄着前端的小口，“你确认能再来一次？”

Hotch发出了长长的呻吟，就算现在他身上那些尚未褪去的疼痛和伤口还在抗议，温度依然从两人接触的地方蔓延开，“生理反应，我没法控制它。”

Rossi低头轻吻着那些前一天晚上为了压制和满足过度兴奋的Hotch留下的痕迹，一边将手上触摸到的液体在敏感的前端抹开，“看起来我能控制它。”

Hotch曲起了膝盖，抓着床单，笑着闭上了眼，“那你负责让它开心。”

Rossi握住了他的手腕，唇一路向下，“保证让它开心地哭出来。”

 

（5）  
Rossi扒拉着一堆旅游信息，Chicago这种大大小小黑帮不断，犯罪率也一直居高不下的城市，竟然是两个前FBI没怎么来过的地方。他们也知道原因肯定不是这里连环杀手少。  
所以雪停了，Hotch似乎也终于打算从床上爬起来了，于是恢复了体力的Rossi出门的兴致还挺高。

“去湖上看烟火吗？”Rossi翻了半天，没什么愿望去看博物馆之类，倒是发现了这么个至少说不上常见的玩意，不等Hotch回答就订了票。

几个小时之后，Hotch咬着Rossi不知道从哪里查到的小店里买的意大利风味牛肉卷裹着羽绒服被他拉到了游船的最后面。

“好吃。”Hotch含糊地嘀咕着。

Rossi伸手擦掉了他嘴角的酱汁，“Foyet推荐的。不着急，慢慢吃——为什么他会知道你喜欢吃什么？”

“讲点道理。”Hotch笑了，“他推荐给你的和我有什么关系。”

“哦，他说你肯定喜欢吃。”Rossi搂住了他的腰，“Aaron，我不喜欢Foyet看你的眼神。”

“你想多了，没有证据表明Foyet对男性感兴趣，从他以往的作案历史来看，他的性取向毫无疑问是女性。”Hotch靠在他身上看着那些沿湖灯光下的游人，“而且他刚刚因为一名男性对他性骚扰而再次动手。”

“就算这样，我也还是不喜欢他看你的眼神。”Rossi撇了撇嘴，凑过去吻他。

“不要和一个精神病人计较。”Hotch和他缠绵了一小会才分开。

“有多大可能他在找的这位Devil真的存在？”Rossi想了想，Foyet的言行在不涉及这位Devil的时候相对来说还可以算得上正常，至少没有出现明显的思维错乱。

“你是指他有个代号Devil的同伙？”Hotch皱了皱眉，“以Foyet的计算机技术，我觉得要真有这么个人，他要追踪应该不是难事，除非对方真的消失了。要么死了，或者为了再次杀人而隐藏了，以Foyet对他的执着来看，如果他死了Foyet大概不会有现在这么正常——看起来他对对方还活着深信不疑。”

“至少目前为止，我们没有发现这一代号的连环杀手。”Rossi有些忧虑，“也没有符合Reaper或者他可能同伙的案件发生。”

“而且我们没有证据认为他有同伙。不是很懂他到底在找什么。”Hotch吞掉了最后一口牛肉，“但可以肯定Foyet的案子里没有什么宗教意味，从行为来看，我也不觉得他有信仰什么奇怪的邪教。你如果实在想知道，可以把他叫来问清楚。”

“算了，现在的Foyet还不如你危险。”Rossi摇了摇头，游船荡了一下，朝湖中央驶去。

Hotch哼了一声，“你也一样。”

Rossi偏过头靠在他肩上，抚摸着他的手，“Aaron，你也不能说服自己我们做的那些都是对的。”

Hotch叹息着摇头“我知道，Dave，我很清楚我和他们一样。”只是一旦开始，就无法停下来。

Rossi抬起他的手指轻吻，“不要自责，也不要侧写你自己。”

Hotch握紧了他的手，不再说什么。

“不如我们去拉斯维加斯把证领了吧。”Rossi突发奇想。

Hotch眨了眨眼睛，嘴角带上一丝笑意，“你不会搞错我的名字吧？”

天空炸开了第一朵礼花。

“Aaron Hotchner。”Rossi也笑了，没有搭理自己响起的手机，“我从来没有弄错过你的任何事。”

礼花被做成了笑脸的形状。

Hotch转头凑近他，“不要侧写我。”

“我不需要。”Rossi按住他的头，吻了上去。

唇舌交缠好一阵，Hotch无奈地伸手拎出了他锲而不舍地再次响起的手机递了过去，“你的编辑。”

Rossi接通了号码，很快皱起了眉，虽然对方明显想说很多，他还是快速地结束了对话。

“看来不像催稿？”

“呃……他说，Jason Gideon急着找我。”Rossi的眼神有些闪烁。

“哦？”Hotch颇有意味地笑着看他。

“Aaron，我没有打算去。或者你可以和我一起去。”Rossi举起双手，将手机递给他。

“我才不去见Jason。”Hotch将手机塞回他的口袋，依然笑着摇头，“但你好像不管从哪个角度来看都不应该拒绝他。”

Rossi抓住了他的手臂，“我和Jason已经十年没见过了，Aaron，我真的找不到他想见我的理由。”

“但我也找不到你不见他的理由。”Hotch凑近了他，“尤其考虑到你和我在一起这件事不能作为理由，Jason太聪明了，我不想让他怀疑。”

“我以为你不会想让我单独见他？”Rossi皱起了眉，有些迟疑。

“Dave，如果要在意你的每一位情人，那么我的清单大概会让我没时间干别的事情。”Hotch吻了他的脸颊，在他耳边低声说，“但你要清楚，如果你不回来，我不保证我会做出什么事。”

“Aaron。”Rossi一把将他拉到怀里，认真地盯着他的眼睛，“我不会给你抛下我的机会的。”


End file.
